


Nightmare in Blue

by dana_kujan



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan





	Nightmare in Blue

A breeze whispered through the apartment, filling it with the scent of salt water and romance. Sam didn't know who he was, but recognized the man that pulled him onto his lap: Stephen Baldwin. Like all the brothers, he was handsome with an infectious grin. He rubbed Sam's stomach, licked his face.

"I could just eat you up…"

Suddenly, his fingernails dug into Sam's belly, breaking the skin, as his teeth shredded the flesh of Sam's cheek.

*

Sam bolted upright with a gasp.

"You had that dream where you leap into the blue M&amp;M again, didn't you," Al asked sleepily.


End file.
